mariofandomcom-20200222-history
Princess Daisy
|gender = Female |status = Alive |occupations = Ruler of Sarasaland |homeland = Mushroom Kingdom, Sarasaland |race = Human |forms = |family = Unnamed father |friends = Mario Luigi (friend/love interest) Princess Peach Rosalina Yoshi |enemies = Bowser Bowser Jr. Wario Waluigi |revenue = Kate Flemming (2000) Jen Taylor (2001-2003) Deanna Mustard (2003-present) Hiromi Tsuru (2000-2003) Yumi Shimura (2004-2016) Yoko Hikasa (2016-present) |creator = Gunpei Yokoi }} , casually '''Daisy' is the ruler of Sarasaland. She has a fondness for flowers which is shown in some of the games she appears in. She is portrayed as being best friends with Princess Peach as well as being Luigi's love interest. But despite her being the ruler of Sarasaland, Daisy resides in the Mushroom Kingdom. Appearance Daisy has blue eyes, fair skin, and orange hair.Daisy is sometimes depicted with darker, Titian hair, and tan skin. Additionally, Daisy is described as being very young, and her neotenic features match this description. She has round cheeks, a button nose, thin, nude-colored lips, and large, round eyes with thick, black lashes on the sides. Her hair is long with a flipped style and parted bangs. She has an average weight and height compared to other Mario characters, being only slightly shorter than Peach but taller than Luigi, and generally being in the middle of weight classes in the Mario Kart series. Daisy is represented by the colors yellow, orange, and green. Daisy usually wears a yellow, floor-length gown that is strikingly similar to Peach's dress with white and orange accents. The details of the dress include puffed sleeves with white, petal-shaped openings, a white, petal-shaped collar, orange panniers at her waist, and orange frills at the opening of her dress. Her accessories include short, white gloves with petal-shaped openings, orange heels, a gold crown with red jewels on the sides, earrings, and a brooch; her jewelry is coordinated with green gems and white, petal-shaped rims. History ''Super Mario Land Princess Daisy's first appearance was in [[Super Mario Land|''Super Mario Land]]. During this time, her kingdom, Sarasaland, another kingdom in the Mushroom World, was invaded by the mysterious space alien Tatanga. Princess Daisy, the ruler of Sarasaland, was kidnapped by the space invader because he wanted to rule Sarasaland by marrying her. Mario started his adventure to rescue Princess Daisy by traveling into the four kingdoms of Sarasaland. In each of them, after Mario defeats a boss, an enemy was waiting disguised as Princess Daisy. Mario finally defeated Tatanga and saved the real Daisy. They then drive off in a rocket and the credits roll. Appearances ''Mario Tennis'' series ''Mario Tennis .]] After 9 years without an appearance, Princess Daisy made her great reintroduction to the [[Mario Sports Series|''Mario Tennis series]] in the N64 game Mario Tennis. She reappeared because there was not enough human characters. The princess was a technical character and looked similar to Peach, but with brown hair, an orange dress, a slight tan and no crown. ''Mario Power Tennis Her next appearance in the ''Mario Tennis series was in the game ''Mario Power Tennis''. This is also her second appearance in a Mario Tennis game. In this game, Daisy is again a technical character, like Peach. She has two special shots: her offensive power shot is Wonder Flower and her defensive power shot is the Flowerbed Return. ''Mario Tennis Open Daisy is playable in ''Mario Tennis Open. She is a Technique character again, along with Peach and Luma. Her partner in Doubles Tournaments is Peach. Unlike Mario Power Tennis, Daisy now wears a skirt instead of shorts. ''Mario Tennis: Ultra Smash'' Daisy's next appearance in the Mario Tennis series is Mario Tennis: Ultra Smash. Unlike other Mario Tennis games, Daisy is now an All-Around type. Daisy also reverts to wearing shorts like in Mario Power Tennis. ''Mario Party series Mario Party 3 Daisy's second playable appearance was in [[Mario Party 3|''Mario Party 3]]. The princess is not playable in the Story Mode, but she is playable in Party Mode and Battle Mode. In Story Mode, she appears after the player wins the Courage Stamp. She wanted to have the Beauty Stamp and even tricked the Millennium Star into almost giving it to her. However, she was defeated by the player and ran off crying. Mario Party 4 In the Mushroom Kingdom, Daisy and the other characters were in Peach's Castle Garden when they saw something big landing in the garden. They all find out that Toad, Goomba, Boo, Shy Guy and Koopa Troopa discovered a mysterious Party Cube. This is the first game in which Daisy is seen with her current dress design. Mario Party 5 One day, in the peaceful Dream Depot, the Star Guards decided to invite Daisy and the others to a party in the Dream Depot. They decided to give them a chance to visit the world of dreams. Bowser planned to invade Dream Depot and destroy everyone's dreams. So Daisy and the others fought to defeat him. Mario Party 6 One day, Brighton and Twila, the sun and the moon respectively, started to argue because they wanted to know who is the more impressive. Daisy and the others tried to get them to make up, but that did not work. Then they all had an idea, they decided to throw a Mario Party and gather the power of the Stars and to use their power to calm down the arguing beings. Mario Party 7 ]]During the event of ''Mario Party 7'', Daisy and the Mario crew all received an invitation from Toadsworth to go on a luxury cruise, but Bowser did not get invited and decided to sabotage the party. Once again, Mario, Daisy and the other people attending fought against Bowser. Mario Party 8 Daisy reappears in Mario Party 8 as a default character. ''Mario Party 9 One night when Daisy and the others were stargazing, they notice a purple vortex taking all the ministars. They see that Bowser is stealing all of them, so Daisy and the others venture forth to retrieve them. Some files of her voice are reused from ''Mario Super Sluggers. ''Mario Party 10 Daisy returns as a playable character in ''Mario Party 10. ''Super Mario Party Daisy returns as a playable character in ''Super Mario Party. Her unique dice block is numbered 3, 3, 3, 3, 4, 4. ''Mario Kart'' series ''Mario Kart: Double Dash!! She is first seen racing in a kart in ''Mario Kart: Double Dash!!. Daisy is a middle weight character and was the default partner of Peach. Her special item was the Heart, a defensive item that give her the item that just hit Daisy. Her kart was the Bloom Coach and is unlocked by finishing the 50 cc Flower Cup. ''Mario Kart DS Princess Daisy was a playable character in ''Mario Kart DS. The player can unlock Daisy by placing first in the 50cc Lightning Cup. Her karts were Standard DS, Power Flower and Light Dancer. ''Mario Kart Wii Daisy can be unlocked by completing the 150cc Special Cup in first place or by playing 2,850 races in Mario Kart Wii. Her baby counterpart can also be unlocked. Mario Kart 7 Daisy returns as a lightweight character in ''Mario Kart 7. She is once again an unlockable character in Mario Kart 7. Daisy can be unlocked by winning the 150cc Flower Cup. ''Mario Kart 8 Daisy returns in ''Mario Kart 8 as a medium-weight character. This is so far the only game where Daisy is a starting character. ''Mario Golf'' series ''Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour'' Daisy's second time on the green is in ''Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour'', but instead of being a caddie, she plays the game herself. In the game, she is a power character. This is the first game that Daisy is voiced by Deanna Mustard, her current voice actress and is the first game where Daisy wears her sport outfit. ''Mario Golf: World Tour'' Daisy is also playable in Mario Golf: World Tour. She wears a skirt (known as her Tennis Wear) in this game instead of shorts, similar to Peach. ''Mario Baseball'' series Mario Superstar Baseball, The first time we see the flower princess hitting a baseball is in [[Mario Superstar Baseball|''Mario Superstar ]] Mario Super Sluggers Daisy is a balanced character, but has more technique and is available from the start. She is the secondary captain in Peach's team. Her special shot, the Flower Ball, makes the ball she hits disappear in a burst of flowers and reappear at a different location. Her pitch has a similar effect. Daisy has good chemistry with Peach and Mario. ''Mario Super Sluggers Daisy returns in ''Mario Super Sluggers'' as a playable character. She is available from the start in Exhibition Mode, but must be unlocked in Challenge Mode. This is the first game to show Peach and Daisy share dialogue with each other, where Peach shows concern for Daisy after Bowser Jr. turned her into a statue. ''Mario Strikers'' series Super Mario Strikers: ''The princess also appears in the sport spin-off [[Super Mario Strikers|''Super Mario Strikers]]. In the game, Daisy is an offensive character and she wore orange soccer jersey and her number is 09. Her Super Strike is the Torpedo Strike. ''Mario Strikers Charged Daisy appeares as a captain in ''Mario Strikers Charged. She is a defensive player and can teleport short distances. Her special move is Crystal Smash that can rise rocks from the ground. In the intro Daisy was running after the ball, only to get hit by Donkey Kong's Thunder Wham move. Mario Sports Mix Daisy also appears in Mario Sports Mix. Her special move traps the opposing team in a small, circular flower garden, making the target easier to hit. She is a technical-based character. ''Mario Sports Superstars Daisy is confirmed to be a playable character in this game, with her in the Horse-Racing and Tennis thumbnails. Other appearances Super Smash Bros.'' series Princess Daisy/Appearances/SSBU}}In Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, Princess Daisy makes another appearance and the first time being a playable character but referred as an “Echo Fighter” of Princess Peach. Yakuman DS Princess Daisy's first unlockable appearance on the Nintendo DS was in the only-Japanese mahjong game, Yakuman DS. In the game, Daisy is at rank 10, she has 3/5 stars and had good luck and attack but low defense. Profile Physical description Daisy has blue eyes, fair skin, and orange hair. Daisy is sometimes depicted with darker, titian hair, and tan skin. Additionally, Daisy is described as being very young, and her neotenic features match this description. She has round cheeks, a button nose, thin, nude-colored lips, and large, round eyes with thick, black lashes on the sides. Her hair is long with a flipped style and parted bangs. She has an average weight and height compared to other Mario characters, being only slightly shorter than Peach but taller than Luigi, and generally being in the middle of weight classes in the Mario Kart series. Daisy is represented by the colors yellow, orange, and green. Daisy usually wears a yellow, floor-length gown that is strikingly similar to Peach's dress with white and orange accents. The details of the dress include puffed sleeves with white, petal-shaped openings, a white, petal-shaped collar, orange panniers at her waist, and orange frills at the opening of her dress. Her accessories include short, white gloves with petal-shaped openings, orange heels, a gold crown with red jewels on the sides, earrings, and a brooch; her jewelry is coordinated with green gems and white, petal-shaped rims. Personality Despite her sweetness and beauty, Princess Daisy is often seen as a tomboy and has a feisty attitude, she doesn't get captured by Bowser, though has been captured by Tatanga, that may appear that she can fight back for herself. As seen in most games, it's shown that she's also quite sassy, boisterous, and spunky. Her emblem is the Daisy flower and she is supposedly the love interest of Luigi, which has been hinted at many times in games. However, they were not officially confirmed and Daisy may not even return the feelings towards back to him. Trivia *Daisy is the first (and so far only) major Mario character not created by Shigeru Miyamoto. *It has been known that Daisy has a tomboyish personality. This is shown by Daisy and Yoshi's tag team name in Mario Party 8 being Tomboy Trouble. This is also shown by the fact that she almost only appears in sports games, with few appearances outside of them. *In Mario is Missing!, there is a woman that provides the help information who has a strong resemblance to Princess Daisy in terms of appearance. However, it is not confirmed as to whether this character is actually Daisy or not. *Daisy was played by Samantha Matthis in the live-action movie Super Mario Bros., only she was a blonde, dinosaur/human hybrid and the princess of an alternate dimension called Dinohatten. *She was also in a series of comic books just titled "Gameboy Comics" which featured Tatanga escaping the Gameboy world and trying to take over the real world. In that, Daisy was his captive but didn't exactly show restraint. Instead of complaining of being a prisoner, she instead spent most of the issues just trying to politely talk Tatanga out of his conquest, since he was in love with her so she thought she could persuade him. *Daisy is the only Mario Kart: Double Dash!! newcomer not to be cut in any future Mario Kart game. Only she and Waluigi appeared in Mario Kart DS, while Waluigi was absent in Mario Kart 7, (though he was supposed to be in the game as a playable character). *Along with Waluigi, Daisy appears in every Mario Party game since Mario Party 3 as a playable character except Mario Party Advance. *Daisy was revived because some game developers have made an evil version of Peach named WaluPeachie, but Miyamoto rejected this idea. *Princess Daisy has had 3 designs. *In Super Smash Bros. Melee, one of Peach's alternate costumes is based on Daisy's outfit and it even changes her appearance to closely resemble Daisy, while in Super Smash Bros. Brawl and Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U, it only became a recoloring of her appearance. Gallery Navigation }}fr:Princesse Daisy de:Prinzessin Daisy pl:Daisy fi:Princess Daisy es:Princesa Daisy it:Principessa Daisy ja:/デイジー ru:Принцесса Дейзи nl:Princess Daisy zh:雏菊公主 no:Prinsesse Daisy da:Prinsesse Daisy Category:Characters in Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games Category:Royalty Category:Mario Kart: Double Dash!! Characters Category:Characters in Mario Kart DS Category:Mario Kart Wii Characters Category:Mario Kart 7 Characters Category:Mario Party 3 Characters Category:Mario Party 4 Characters Category:Mario Party 5 Characters Category:Mario Party 6 Characters Category:Mario Party 7 Characters Category:Mario Party 8 Characters Category:Mario Party DS Characters Category:Mario Party-e Characters Category:Mario Superstar Baseball Characters Category:Mario Super Sluggers Characters Category:Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour Characters Category:Mario Tennis Characters Category:Mario Power Tennis Characters Category:Super Mario Strikers Characters Category:Mario Strikers Charged Characters Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Mario Party: Island Tour Characters Category:Characters in Mario Kart 8 Category:Characters in Super Mario Land Category:Female Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Heroes Category:Super Smash Bros. series Characters Category:Characters in Mario Tennis Aces Category:Mario Sports Mix Characters Category:Super Mario Party Characters Category:Mario Party Characters